Midnight Ashes
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: When Edward left he only thought he left Bella behind... He couldn't have been more wrong... Amelia Swan is half vampire half human, her best friend is a wolf and so is her boyfriend... She just doesnt know it yet... How life sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Song:goodbye-Avril lavigne **

**"Come on! Where gunna be late!" My mom called me for the tenth time**

**"I'm coming!" I shouted back checking my appearance in the mirror... Again**

**"Look, Amelia, I'm sure Taylor will love you! but we really need to go!" **

**"WHAT?! I'm not doing this for him!" I protested running down stairs. My mom raised an eyebrow**

**"Mhmm..."**

**I bit my lip "is it really that obvious?" She nodded "crap!" I'd had a massive crush on Taylor Call ever since I was in elementary school and now it seems like everyone down at the reservation knew it!**

**"Me and Jacob were talking about you two the other day actually and-" I cut my mom off.**

**"What?! You were talking about my love life with Jacob Black?!" I could feel my pale skin turn crimson**

**"Oh relax, we were only talking about setting you two up!"**

**I looked down awkwardly at my long auburn brownish, reddish curls. "Err... please... Don't... You know how I feel about Jacob..." Jacob Black has been trying to get with my mom for as long as I can remember! And according to Baylee (Sam and Emily's daughter) he has been helping my mom getting over my dad... I've never really liked Jacob that much... Partly because he's always miring over my mom and partly because when I was six, I drew a picture of me, my mom and... My dad... Well what I thought looked like my dad... I remember seeing all the pain and love in my moms eyes... But I would never forget Jacobs face... Pain, anger, hate... I even thought I could hear his thoughts...**

_**Stupid bloodsucking leech and his family! She should have been**__**mine!**_

**Later that day i saw Jacob rip apart my picture bit by bit... And from that day on I swore I would never like or trust Jacob Black...**

**"Amelia... AMELIA!" I jumped up hearing my moms voice**

**"What? What is it?!" I asked panicked. It took me a moment to figure out were I was "oh..." I looked to see half of the reservation looking at me... I blushed a deep shade of red**

**"You are SO you're mothers daughter!" I heard a filmier voice say. I looked around until I came face to face with Emily Ute "it's so good to see you again!" She turned to my mother "you too Bella, it's like I haven't seen you guys in agers!"**

**"It's only been a month Emily" I replied hoping out off my moms new BMW**

**"Still!" She said rapping her arms around me again**

**"Bella!" A husky voice called out from the distance- I recognised it straight away as Jacob Black... Grate!**

**"Hey Jake!" I watched as he picked up and spun my mom around.**

**"Hey Amelia" **

**"Hi" I said awkwardly looking for my best friend and waving when I saw her "Baylee!" I squealed speed walking up to her.**

**The faster i get out of the narrow gaze of Jacob Black the better! I thought to myself.**

**"Hey!" Baylee met my wave with open arms "I can't believe where juniors already! Where's has the time gone!"**

**I smiled at my best friend remembering the first day we met. It's was one of those rare sunny days in Forks when we were shoved together on First beach, at first it was awkward. Baylee kept on saying how I smelt funny- this made me upset. So I did what any other five year old kid would have done... I cried. After some stern words from her farther Sam, Baylee apologised and we've been inseparable ever since!**

**"I know! I still remember freshmen year like it was yesterday!" I replied running my hands through my hair**

**"It's crazy!" Just then Alana Reed ran up to us in awe**

**"Don't look now but Taylor and Josh are totally checking you guys out!"**

**I blushed**

**"I heard him and my brother talking about asking you guys to winter formal!" This made me blush even more "you know, Amelia, I never thought I'd be saying this but it looks like you skin has actually gotten paler!" I have always had pale skin. Everyone say's i get it from my mom- which is probably true... But I'm like a deathly pale... It's scary... I couldn't be sure but i swear I just saw Baylee nudge Alana. "Anyway..." Alana gasped "here they come!"**

**"Hey girls!" Joshua greeted us**

**"Hello" I said back casually while Baylee just stood there gaping... in awe. "... Um... Can I speak with you Bay?" Baylee didn't move**

**"Ahem!" I cleared my throat**

**"Oh... Sorry... What was that you were saying?" I rolled my eyes **

**"I said can I speak with you in private?" Josh sounded more relaxed the second time round**

**"Sure!" Baylee's eyes lit up. I watched as Josh took Baylee's hand and led the way. She turned around and smiled a big cheesy grin before walking away.**

**"Amelia?" I turned to see Taylor Call (looking hotter then ever) standing in front of me.**

**"Yeah?" I replied fiddling with a piece of my hair**

**"So... Um... I was wondering if... You'd... Um..." This was it! The big moment I've been waiting for my whole life...**

_**Be my winter formal date?**_

**"Yes!" I squealed hugging him. That was before I realised something...**

**"I didn't say anything..."**

**I scowled... "Oh" now that was weird! I could have swore I heard him say it...**

**"So you can read minds now?" I glared at him and cursed myself my opening my big mouth and delaying him asking me out "that depends..." I cocked my head to one side like those girls on T.V "is that what you were thinking?..." Taylor's face went red **

**"Um... Maybe... Possibly... Yes..." A big grin spread across my face and I let out a little squeal "so does that mean yes or...-" I cut him off before he could even finnish the sentence **

**"Yes!" I gave him a little hug as he exhaled **

**"Amelia! Taylor! Come on! people are hungry!" Paul shouted at us from the camp fire.**

**"Coming!" Yelled Taylor before turning to me and offering me his hand "shall we?" I smiled taking his hand **

**"We shall" I replied letting him led the way. Are entrance was met by a lot of staring eyes. A lot. **

**You had Jacob sat with his arm round my mom protectively, her mouth hanging open. Sam and Emily next to them there face full of shock. Paul stuffing his face- as per usual and the rest just staring like We was some sort of exotic creatures. The only people that looked happy that we walked in hand in hand is Baylee and Josh who were sat on the floor. Baylee clapping her hands like a little child**

**I looked at Taylor who just sat down and pattered the space beside him**

**"Ignore them" he whispered in my ear putting an arm round my waist and pulling me closer, I blushed not knowing where to look. I've always felt a bit weird next to any of the big Quilleete boys, so when I was sat on the floor in front of Sam I guess you could say awkward! I tuned out of most of what Billy was saying as I've heard it all before... The Quilleetes were a small tribe... They had an Alpha... They believed in the sprit of the wolf... They were wolfs... All fairytale stuff really. So when Billy started talking about 'the cold ones' I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Ever had the feeling someone's watching you? Well I know I have. In fact it's happening right now. As Billy carried on speaking, another shiver ran down my back causing Taylor to tighten his grip round my waist. **

**"The stories say that the cold women was the beautifulest thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once and it glittered off the pale white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her deathly pale face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.**

**"There was twenty wittiness the cold women's approach. Two survived, but only because she grew distracted by the blood and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in the counsel with the other elders, his sons and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his sprit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons and his elders followed behind him."**

**It took me about half a minute to realize what 'the cold ones' really where. I mean I the real world. The cold woman's glittered pale white skin mirrored my own when the sun hits my left arm, I couldn't help look down at my arm to notice how Alana was right... My skin had gotten paler. A thought crossed my mind then. If these people believed in this 'sprit of the wolf' thing... What else did they believe in?... And... Just how much of it was true... I decided I was going to ask Taylor about this. After all his great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was in the same tribe as Taha Aki. I caught a glimpse of my mom looking a bit unconfutable around Jacob. Her gaze fixed on me, she seemed to be speaking with Jacob about something i couldn't quite make out. As I turned my attention back to Billy, Taylor's grip loosened around my wast as he got a glare off of Baylee's older brother Will. Although Will is a year older, me and him used to be really close friends when we where younger and then as soon as he got into high school it's like he was a whole new person! He didn't talk to me as much and when he did it was simple words like: 'yeah' and 'whatever!' Baylee swore it was down to his raging boy hormones but I could tell she was just trying to spare my feelings as the boy I once called my best friend, my brother... Was gone... And he was never coming back... **

**I looked at my mom again who now looked like she was arguing with Jacob. I turned to Taylor **

**"I'm gunna go see what my moms arguing with Jacob about"**

**"Ok" he said before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I stared at him in shock... Did he really just kiss me? Taylor just laughed softly. I was still in a daze when I approached my mom**

**"I knew coming here was a mistake... Why didn't you tell me this story was going to be told?"**

**"Because I knew you wouldn't come, and I thought it would be good for Amelia to here the legends!"**

**"What story's?" I finally asked. They both froze "well?..."**

**"The only way to really kill the cold ones was too tear them apart and burn the pieces" I flinched at Billy's choice of words**

**"Let's go Amelia" my mom stood up **

**"Why?" I asked annoyed **

**"...A bigger coven came..."**

**"Because I said so, now come on"**

**"... Strange yellow eyes..." I felt intrigued with this story so I stopped walking **

**"Amelia..."**

**"Hang on..."**

**"There leader promised not to hurt our tribe..." Billy looked directly at me **

**"Okay Amelia, that's enough story's for one night... Lets go home..." This time I did as I was told and go in the car after waving good bye to everybody.**

**The drive back home seemed longer than usual. I kept on going back to what Billy had said. 'Strange yellow eyes' supposed to red or black... Hmmm... What was it about these vampires that intrigued me? I went though all the possibilities until... **

**"Wake up sleeping beauty..." I felt a soft hand shake me **

**"Oh, how long was I out?" **

**"A while... Come on... Lets get you to bed" she helped me out the car and in to the house**

**"You know I won't fall over or anything mom?"**

**"You never know... Accidents happen!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room. **

**"Crap!" I mumbled, forgetting my art project was due tomorrow. I needed that B grade otherwise I wouldn't be able to take art GCSE. I ran to my bed and began to pull out random boxes until I found my photo albums. I was in the middle of sketching my gramps when a picture of me and Will caught my eye... It was 2 years ago now that me and him shared out first kiss... I remember it well... Hot night... Beautiful skyline... Just me and him... I picked up my guitar and stated to play the song I'd written when I knew I lost him...**

_**Goodbye**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

**I **_**can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide, well its come I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go and leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye for now**_

_**Goodbye sunshine take care of yourself**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go and leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so oh**_

_**I love you so oh **_

_**L'lullaby distract me with your eyes **_

_**L'lullaby **_

_**L'lullaby help me sleep tonight **_

_**L'lullaby**_

_**L'lullaby**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go and leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so oh**_

_**I love you so **_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

**I sighed**

**"Get to sleep Amelia!" My mom shouted from down stairs**

**"Love you too mom!" I yelled back**

**"Night!" **


	2. Chapter 2

****Song: 'lights' By Ellie Goulding I had to add y own little bit on the end so I cud cut it short... *smiley face* ****

****xoxo****

* * *

**"So I it official yet?" Baylee asked as soon as I was out of the car**

**"Is what official?" I asked playing dumb. Obviously I knew what she meant. She rolled her eyes**

**"You and Taylor... You know..." **

**"I don't know... I mean he kissed me yesterday... Sooo... I guess so... You could say that..." Baylee squealed with excitement as Josh came up behind her**

**"Hey beautiful!" He whispered spinning her around to elope her in a deep kiss. **

**"Well this is awkward..." I jumped. I didn't hear Alana walk over**

**"Tell me about it!"**

**"Don't they need air?"**

**"Apparently not..."**

**Me and Alana turned around and people watched for what seemed like an eternity!**

**"Dude! That's my sister! Not in front of me gross!" Wills voice made me jump**

**"Finally!" Alana breathed "how can two people go on for so long without needing air?!" Baylee grinned and kissed Josh some more**

**"Get a room!"I said coving my eyes**

**"Yeah, jeez I don't wanna see that!" Will protested**

**"What's going on?" Taylor asked appearing from nowhere.- wow he looked hot! "Oh... Oh..." Taylor clicked on (holding my hand I might add) **

**After Josh and Baylee had finished we all went to our classes.**

**"I think Ive imprinted on Josh..." Baylee said at lunch**

**"What?!" Alana scoffed **

**"Yeah... I think he's the one"**

**"Okay, back it up a little... Imprinted?..."**

**"It's a term us Quilleetes use for love..." Alana said biting a carrot stick**

**"Oh... Isn't it a bit fast?"**

**"No... I defiantly think he's the one..."**

**"If you say so..." I replied.**

**Then something caught my eye... A girl. She had long auburn hair and her skin was tanned **

**"Who's that?" I asked pointing to her**

**"Oh that's the new girl Stefanie!" Baylee replied **

**"Is she...?" **

**"Quilleete? Yes" **

**There was something different about her... I sniffed and WOW! What the hell was that?!**

**"Can't you guys smell that?"**

**"Smell what?" Alana asked**

**"That! It smells like wet dog" Baylee and Alana shared a worrying glance before shaking there heads. **

**After lunch I had gym. Grate. Turns out that new girl Stefanie is in most of my classes... The only thing is... I don't think she likes me very much... **

**"Okay listen up girls!"coach Carter called the class to order "in my hat I have all your names I'm gunna select two names and if yours gets picked your gunna race. No questions asked!" We all groaned apart from Stefanie who was stretching in the corner. That wet dog smell still lingered in the air...**

**"Amelia Swan and Stefanie Granger! Your up!" **

**"What?!" I shrieked. Everyone knew that I was the slowest in the class. So to be beaten by the new girl seemed pretty embarrassing**

**"Let's do this leach!" Stefanie whispered in my ear confirming my earlier thoughts.**

_**'God I hate her so much!'**_

**Woah! I swear i just heard Stefanie's voice... But her lips weren't moving... Maybe that's just my deluded imagination... Yeah... Seems about right...**

**I was making my way to the starting line when I heard another voice... This time it was coach carters...**

_**'Amelia running? Oh lord help us all!'**_

**I gasped. That chicken nugget!**

**"On your marks..." I knew I was going to lose. "Get set..." I begin to play the song I wrote especially for running over and over again "GO!" I started to run**

_**I had a way then losing it all on my own**_

**Stefanie shot straight ahead of me **

_**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown **_

_**'... Such a loser... ' **_**Stefanie's thoughts shuck me. **

_**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is to hard to beat**_

**I started to push my self but found it difficult **

_**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**_

_**'Breathe... Amelia' a **_**voice came through my head. I looked around. And no one was there. It came through again**

**'**_**Breathe...'**_

**I took its advise and I caught up to Stefanie... I began to wright the rest of my song...**

_**You show the lights that stop me turn into stone**_

_**'Damn you bloodsucker!' S**_**tefanie's thoughts came through again. No! Let me reframe that... My imagination... Yes... That's it...**

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

**I was fast on her heels with everyone cheering and chanting my name**

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

**When I heard a weird noise out of Stefanie's mouth... So I slowed down**

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

**'**_**...don't let her beat you!...' **_**The voice came through again... **

**'**_**Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**'Who are you?' **_**I weirdly thought**

_**Calling, calling, calling home **_

_**'Never mind that... Run!'**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

**So I did**

_**You shine them when I'm alone home**_

**I caught back up to Stefanie in less then five minutes smiling at her frown**

_**Voices I play within my head**_

**This is it! I'm now in front of Stefanie! -Which by the way is the one who smells like wet dog**

_**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing**_

**"OH MY GOD! Amelia you just won!"**

_**You show the lights that stop me turn into stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be strong **_

_**And I'll keep pushing on**_

**Stefanie came up and whispered in my ear**

**"You got lucky this time half fang..."**

**What is this girls problem?**

**"What have I ever done to you?!" I exclaimed making her whizz around**

**"What?" **

**"Why do you hate me so much?" I was attracting many glances but I didn't care.**

**"Why don't you ask your mummy? Or even your daddy?" I could feel the tears brim in my eyes as I ran to the bathrooms leaving a class of staring students behinds me **

**"Are you okay?..." I recognised that voice straight away as the one inside my head... I stumbled away from her**

**"Who- who are you?" I asked. Whoever this girl is (if she's even a girl) she freaked me out**

**"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Natalya but call me Natty!" She took a step towards me... I took a step back **

**"Don't be afraid..."**

**"Your... Your voice... It was in my head..." She gulped **

**"It was?" She looked away **

**"Why could I hear your voice in my head?" At this point I felt sick **

**"Amelia, what are you talking about?"**

**"You were taking to me in my head... Telling me to breathe and run faster..." **

**"No I wasn't... That's impossible!"**

**I was confused... and apparently crazy but I couldn't be bothered anymore... I had bigger thing to worry about **

**"You shouldn't let her get to you like that..." **

**"Get to me like what?"**

**"Don't play stupid with me Amelia, I know a lot more about you than you think..." **

**"You don't know the first thing about me" **

_**'You'd be surprised... '**_

**"Ugh! Get out of my head!" I exclaimed **

**"Calm down... You're angry, I get that... But don't let her win... Walk out there and show her what she said didn't affect you" **

**"I can't do that..." I began to pace the bathroom "she hit a nerve..."**

**"I understand that... I-"**

**"No! No you don't understand! Did you're dad tell your mom he didn't want her anymore? Does you're dad know you exist?" **

**"No, he doesn't..." I froze "and yes, my dad did say he didn't love my mom anymore... The only difference is... My mom tried to kill herself and me in the possess" Natty perched her self up on the side **

**"Oh, am sorry... I didn't-"**

**"It's okay, you weren't to know..."**

**I felt bad... Really bad... "Still..." I went to sit by her "sorry" I nudged her shoulder... It was incredibly cold... And then I looked at her... I mean really looked at her... She was nearly as pale as me! And her eyes... Were a goldie crimson color... Staring at her was like looking into a mirror...**

**"Whatdaa you looking at?" Natty said jumping down**

**"You're so pale..." I said In a low voice **

**Natty laughed unevenly "thanks?"**

**I let out a little giggle **

**"Hey, so are you!" **

**"I know!..." She smiled at me before checking herself out in the mirror**

**"We best be going, its lunch time" she pointed to the clock on the wall **

**"Oh... Right... Yeah..." I hadn't realised we were in here that long. As we walked out I caught a glimpse of Baylee and Josh. She was calling me over while going to kiss Josh, I nodded my head and the kiss looked like it deepened... **

**"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" I asked looking behind her**

**"Can't, I'm sitting with Nathan and Natalie." The Glover twins were weird... And when I say weird... I mean weird!**

**"Oh, okay, see ya!" **

**"Bye!" She smiled and walked away to give Charlotte- the other weird but pale one- a hug. I directed my gaze to Nathan who was staring and smiling at me... **

_**'Amelia Swan...'**_

**I jerked back... There it is again... That voice in my head... But this time... It was Nathan's...**

_**'Careful you don't fall over Swanee'**_

**My eyes winded in shock as his grin got bigger...**

**"Somebody likes you..." Baylee whispered in my ear...**

**"Oh what? No!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Again...

Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

"Oh Amelia!"

"That bitch!"

"What a cow!"

"Well that's one person of my party list!"

Thanks to Kelsey's big mouth everyone at my table knew! So now they were all sat around me comforting me...

"Seriously, I'm fine..."

"Why are you fine?" Taylor sat down along with Josh and put this arm around me

"It's nothing I-"

"That new girls a bitch!" Kelsey happily chirped in

"Who Stefanie?"

"Yup! That's the one!" She continued

"Why?What did she say?"

"Noth-"

"She called her a half fang-whatever that is-then when Amz asked why did she hate her so much Stefanie said why doesn't she go ask her daddy- which I'm sure you know the whole story of-" I didn't want to relive the pain agin so I began to tune out... Until...

"Hey, Amelia!" Natalie... Natalie was speaking to me...

"Uh... Hi?" I looked at Taylor and his grip tightened

"Oh, Amelia! Hey!"

I smiled "hey Natty!" Out if the corner of my eye I could see Baylee put one hand on Alana's shoulder.

"So... Turns out we have English together... And since I'm sorter new... I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?..."

"Sure! Give me a sec" I reached in my bag and pulled out my English notes "here you go!"

She took them "thanks"

"Oops, my bad!" Stefanie bumped into Natalie... You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that wasn't an accident...

"Dog!" Stefanie whizzed around

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me" Natalie moved closer to her

"Don't ever call me that again...

Leach!"

"Why it's the truth isn't it?"

"Oh, you blood suck-"

"I'd stop right there if i was you! Don't make me out you to everybody..."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me" Natalie had a smug smile on her face

"We have a treaty!"Stefanie nearly screamed

"Yeah, with her..." Natalie pointed to Natty "not with me..."

Stefanie looked outraged "rot in hell!"

"Going there anyway!"

"I will kill you!"

"Try it!" But before Stefanie could pounce Will dragged her back

"That's enough!" His deep voice made me jump

"Stay out of this Will!" Baylee pleaded "it's not your fight" but Will didn't listen

_'Just you wait till I get my hands on you!'_ Stefanie's thoughts registered '_in fact...'_

I knew what was coming next... "Natalie! Get down!" I yelled just as Stefanie launched a chair at her. What happened next made me question my sanity... Natalie was a blur... One moment she's looking at me yelling, the next she's behind Stefanie pushing her to the ground

"YOU BITCH!" Stefanie started to shake as she turned a deep shade of red

"Get her out of here NOW Will!" Taylor put one hand on his shoulder as Will, Camie and Grace had to physically drag her away, but not before she had chance to pull on my chair leg... And on the way down I smacked my head. Then everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

;)

**"Amelia?, oh Amelia! Thank God!" My eyes fluttered open to the sound of voices **

**"Mom?" **

**"Yes hunny I'm here! We was so worried!" We? I turned to see Jacob Black silently talking with Will**

**"Huh, Bella? The doctor wants to speak with you" Jacob smiled at me **

**'So young, so innocent...'**

**I frowned as him as my mom went to go speak with doctor Razeil.**

**"Hey twerp!"**

**Will?**

**"Woah! I must be still dreaming!" I said being over dramatic **

**"Why would you think that?" Will asked standing closer to my bed**

**"Because your talking to me again..."**

**Will sighed "look Amz..." He trailed off **

**"Don't give me any crap about raging boy hormones" I replied trying to keep calm about him saying my old nickname... "Because I've heard enough of that from Baylee..." Will laughed **

**"Is that what she told you? Ha! Gotta give her points for imagination!" I was confused.**

**"What?" He sighed again**

**"I have been going through... Some stuff... That I'm leaning to come to terms with myself..." I was still confused **

**"Some stuff you... Couldn't even tell your best friend?" **

**"Deep stuff..." He looked away and I sighed **

**"So... Are you gunna tell me about this 'deep stuff' you've been going through?" I asked siting up**

**"The thing is Amz..." He trailed off "god I can't believe in about to tell you this..." He mumbled to himself**

**"O.K I'm officially confused... What was so important that you couldn't tell your best friend? You know-" **

**"I know! I know! I can trust you with anything!... It's just that... What Im going through... It's... It's... Difficult for people to come to terms with..." Again he looked away. I sniffed the air to find the sent of wet dog again...**

**"Will?" I called out in a soft voice I only use on him "what is it..." I was suddenly very nervous as he came closer to my hospital bed**

**"Amelia... I'm-"**

**"Will! Your dad wants to see you!" Taylor called walking into the room. I was suddenly aware of how close we were sitting**

**"Okay" Will gave a abrupt nod, smiled at me then walked out of the room**

**"What was all that about?" Taylor asked coming to take his place on my bed **

**"To be honest, I don't really know..." I answered truthfully**

**"Hmm" he looked thoughtful for a second before speaking again "how are you feeling?" He asked a hand to my forehead **

**"Good. A little shaken up."**

**"Yeah, I'm not surprised... You took quite a fall to the head" I tried to think back to the moment that happened...**

**"What happened to Stefanie?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. Taylor sensing this said: "never mind her... Just concentrate on getting yourself better" I smiled. He always knew what exactly to say to me.**

**"I'm fine. Really" **

**"I'm sure you are!" His sarcastic tone caught me by surprise as a swotted him with my hand**

**"Oi" I laughed **

**"Okay! Okay!" He held up his hands. Surrendering. "Your so beautiful..." He whispered staring into my eyes, I smiled "your not to bad yourself" I joked trying and failing at not blushing. He then bent down and kissed my lips. **

**Uh oh.**

**The heart monitor went crazy. And I silently cursed it for stopping our kiss.**

**"Well..." He chuckled to himself "I'm glad the feelings mutual" I smiled once more before pulling him down for another long kiss.**

**"Ahem" we broke away almost instantly "sorry to brake up your little... Yeah... But Amelia, your free to go home now"**

**"Thank you doctor Razeil..." I said fighting back a laugh " I'll get dressed right away..." He turned and walked "well that was awkward" I said jumping up from the bed. Taylor just smiled and turned around so I could take off the hospital robe.**

**When I had finished Taylor's lips found mine again. The kisses were more hungrier than before, more urgency, more passion, more electricity flowed through my body. Until I was somehow straddling him. His hands explored my body. His hand then found its way up my top and onto the back of my bra. My heart rate quickened... Was he gunna unhook it? Was we supposed to do it it right here on the hospital bed?... With my friends and family just round the corner?... We're Will sat not that Long ago?... Instead his hands moved along side it...**

**Thew! I thought to myself.**

**Nock, nock there was a soft nocking and I jumped to the other side of the room**

**"Time to go Amelia!" My mom said popping her head round the corner "oh, er... Hi Taylor" she said, noticing him for the first time. She didn't looked comfuterble with only me and him in the room**

**"Hi miss Cul- Swan!" He said... wait... Miss what? What was he gunna say before Swan?**

**"Pease," said my mom looking restrained "call me Bella, Amelia?" **

**"One moment" I said and she nodded **

**"I'll go wait in the car"**

**"Okay"I replied, then she was gone**

**"That was intense..." Taylor said before taking my hand and walking me to the door**

**"Tell me about it" I mumbled "um, Taylor?" I asked quietly**

**"Hmm?" He looked at me**

**"What was you going to call my mom before you said Swan?" He went quite**

**"Err... I don't remember..."**

**Liar**

**"Oh, okay..." And I left it there... For now at least...**

**"So... See you tonight?" Said Taylor when we got to my moms car **

**"Yeah, I'll leave my window open..."**

**"Good" he replied before kissing me lightly on the lips and waking to go meet Will- who by the way was staring at me.**

**I got into the car and turned the radio up and began to sing along to Kelly Clarkson's '**_**since you've been gone'**_


	5. Chapter 5

Go check out Chapter 3! I'm going to update this fanfic more often as I like we're it's heading!

xoxo

* * *

It was eight o'clock when we got home.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks!" I said egar to get to my room and let Taylor in

"Okay, if you do there's some pasta in the fridge"

"Thanks mom, but I think I'm gunna go get an early night"

And with that I ran up stairs and flung open my window to find my ledge empty.

"Oh." I said out loud,noticing a small white piece of paper and a rosebud. I opened the paper and read it.

_I'll come up soon. Just gotta sort something out with Will and Jake._

_Taylor._

That's weird. What would Will and Taylor have to sort out with Jacob Black? I decided it was none of my business and got my keyboard out and stated to play

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I can _

_How long will I need you _

_As long as the seasons need to follow there plan_

_How long will I be with you_

_As long as sea sea is bound to wash up on the sand _

_ How long will I want you_

_As long as you want me to and if by far_

_How long will I hold you_

_As long as your farther told you and longer if i can_

_How long will I give to you_

_As long as I live through you, however long you say_

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I may_

_Mmmmmh _

_Mmmmmmh_

I smiled at the end result

"Nice song, is it for anyone special?" I whizzed round to see Taylor-looking all hot and bothered- on my extremely large window ledge

"Taylor! How long have you been sat there?" I asked getting up and sitting on my bed

"I came in when you started singing about the sea" he silently jumped down as sat on my bed "so... Is it?"

I looked at him confused

"Is it what?"

"Is it about someone special?..."

I looked up at him "yes actually, my boyfriend"

He chuckled to himself "he's a lucky guy" I smiled sheepishly "so... You love me?"

I flushed a vibrant shade of red, he just had to bring that up! "I... Er... It's just a song Taylor..."I said nervously tugging at my sleeve

"It's okay to say you do Amelia... Because... I-"

"Amelia, I really think you should eat something!" My mom nocked on my door

"Crap!" I mumbled to Taylor "quick under the bed" he didn't refuse and jumped under my bed with a quick peck on the lips left me breathless

"Come in!" I yelled and sat with my legs dangling off the side of the bed

"Here, I made you some toast" my mom said, setting it down on my desk. She took a sly glance towards my window then to the wardrobe then under my bed... Crap!

"Amelia? You know you can talk to me about anything...right?..."

"Yeah mom! I know!" I said looking away

"Anything at all..." She nodded to under my bed "goodnight Amelia..." She said with a smug smile on her face as she turned and walked away.

**Bella's POV**

How stupid did this girl think I was? Everybody knows that if you want to hide someone, you hide them in the closet!

"Everything okay?" Jacob asks seeing the smile on my face

"Yeah! It's never been better!" He opened his arms and embraced me in a hug. Me and Jacob aren't together, He's just been there for me when Amelia was born and when... He... Left...

"So you really think its gunna work with them two?" He asked pulling away

"I'm not to sure anymore..." I answer truthfully, jumping up on the kitchen counter

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... Its like you said! Taylor's probably gunna shift any week now! Any day even! And then he's going to automatically hate Mia, break her heart and then-" Jacob cut me off

"That won't happen! I won't let it happen!"

"But you can't know that! You can't force him to stay with her! What if he imprints? What if he already has?!"

Jacob went silent

"Well then... What shall we do?" I shuck my head

"I have no idea..."

**Amelia's POV**

My mouth hung open.

"You what?!" I said for the tenth time

"I. Love. You!" Taylor said slowly

I flopped down on my bed "I must be dreaming!" He laughed and scooped me up in one swift movement to sit in between his legs. While he was laid back on my bed I took the liberty to nibble on some toast. Turns out i was hungry! "Okay, just say it one more time..."

He smiled and turned me to look at him "I love you! Amelia Swan!" I slow smile spread across my face as I hugged him

"I love you too!" I kissed him softly on the lips

"Well, that's good to know" we sat in silence just enjoying holding each other. Until...

_Buzz!_

Taylor's phone chimed. I managed to catch glimpse of who it was. "Stefanie?..." I whispered to myself, how the hell did she get my boyfriends number?

_'What are you up to?'_ Taylor read in his mind- which I picked up on

'_With Mia'_ he replied back quickly

_'Oh...' _

He put down his phone and smiled at me "who was that" I said picking up my guitar

"Oh... No one..." Liar "so... Are you just going to sit there or are you going to play me something?"

"Oh, yeah... Er... Pick one!" I handed him my book full of songs

"What about... Enchanted?"

"Err... Okay... But it's not finished" I went red... Enchanted was about meeting Taylor

for the first time...

"It's okay..." He smirked reading the lyrics

_'I love teasing her'_ his voice filleted through and I smiled.

"Whatdaa you smiling about?"

"Nothing..."I replied and started to sing

_There I was again to tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place _

_Walls of incinerate_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is that_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes listed have we met _

_Across the room your Sillitoe _

_Talks to me gives way to me_

_The playful conversations start _

_Counting all your quick remarks _

_Pacing notes and vacancy _

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is that I was enchanted to meet you_

"That's all I got"

"It's good! Really good!"

"Thanks!" I yawned

"I think it's bedtime for iccle Mia!"

"Shut up!" I hit him playfully and yawned again

"Seriously now, it's bed time. We have school tomorrow!"

I groaned "ugh don't remind me!"

He laughed " night Amelia!"

"Night Taylor" we kissed softly before he jumped out my window

_'Man I love that girl!' _His thoughts drifted

I laid on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

'Cause I love you all! :)

xoxo

* * *

By the end of the week i had accepted that I could in fact read people's minds... It wasn't all good. Especially when your sat next to the pervyest boy in the year! When Calvin wasn't trying to chat me up he was creating seriously disturbing sinareos

_'Me and Amelia In a hot tube naked! Strawberry's and cream all round!' _That was one of his less graphic fantasies!

"Calvin! When will you get it into your thick skull that me and you? NEVER gunna happen!" I had yelled after reading the most dirtiest mind ever!

_'She wants me so bad!' _

I sighed.

"Having a good day?" Taylor asked when we sat down at lunch

"No"

"What happened?"

"Calvin happened"

"Oh that jerk? He's harmless!"

"Ha!" If only you knew...

"Amelia? I have to go... I have detention with Josh..."

"Oh, okay catch you later?"

"Yeah! Bye" he kissed me and walked away

"Miaaa!" Baylee sung

"Whatda you so happy about?"

"I only have the best mother ever!"

I laughed "why?"

"Cause! For my sixteenth I can have a party! And not one of those 3-6 people party's I mean an actual party party!"

"Cool!" I said just as the rest of our fiends came and sat down

"What is?" Alana asked

"Lee's having a sweet sixteenth!" I said biting on a carrot stick

"Err... No offence but the last party of yours we all went to your dad painted Amz's face, someone through up on Kelsey and lets not talk about what happened to me..."

What happened to Alana wasn't that bad... Well... If you can call a donkey doing its business on your head bad...

"Oh, come on! That happened like... Two years ago!"

"I don't care! It was traumatic!"

"Yeah! You wouldn't come to school for a week!" I laughed

"See! So count me out if its going to be a repeat!"

"It won't! I promise! It's going to be in a club and everything!"

"Yeah! And you're going to have soda and jelly baby's for afters!" Will mocked sitting down next to me

"Shut up!" Baylee frowned throwing a potato chips and him- Which he ate by the way

"Ew! Gross!" I said moving away from him

"Yummy!" He joked

"Why are you here Will?" Baylee asked her brother

"What? i can't sit with my little sister and her friends without having a reason?"

"Nope!" Baylee happily chirped

"So why don't you just run along and go play with your friends?" Alana said rolling her eyes

Will sighed "to much drama over there"

"Oh... I get it..." Baylee said

"Get what? There's nothing to get!"

"What my big brother means by 'too much drama' is that Megan is finally showing her true colours!"

Megan is Will's on and off girlfriend, she came on to the seance when I got 'kicked off'

"And what colours are those?" I asked. Of course I knew! Everyone knew! She was a slut.

Plain and simple.

"Oh you know... Flirting with other boys, teachers and so on..." Baylee trailed off

"It's not like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Alana pointed to the table were Megan was. She was sat on a boys lap twiddling a lock of her hair around her finger

"Wow!" I mouthed

"Arrg! Why can't I find a decent girl!" Will whined

"You had a decent girl!" Baylee said looking straight at her brother who griped the table with such force that I thought it was going to snap in half.

I automatically put my head down. We all knew who that decent girl was..

"Now is not the time Baylee!"

"Then when is the time Will?"

Alana picked up on my awkwardness and cleared her throat "ahem!" All heads shot to her "heads up Will!" We turned to see Megan bouncing over to Will.

"Hey baby! Were did you get off to?" She asked

"Oh, just came to say hi to my sister and her friends!" He lied

"Oh hey Bay!" Megan said like she and her had been best friends for a long time "hi Alana!" She chirped. She had to stay on Alana's good side because Alana's older sister Irma caught Megan making out with her collage professor at her Sunday class...

"Oh hey Megiee!" Megan hates that nickname! Just to Alana's enjoyment "how's your Sunday classes going?" She asked

"Good" Megan replied looking strained

"Hi Amy!" She looked at me

"It's Amelia..."

"Whatever!" I don't know why she hates me... I think she's jealous or something "can we go baby? I don't wanna be late for Trig..."

'Im sure you don't...' I read in Alana's mind.

"Yeah... Er... See you guys later"

"Bye!" We all chorused, then laughed

'_What weirdos...' _Megan's thoughts said. I think I've got the hang of this mind reading thing now... It's like a radio station. I have to be tuned into a certain station to hear certain thoughts.

After lunch we all headed back to our separate classes and before i knew it, it was time to go home. Taylor had told me to wait by the gate for him as he had something to finnish off,

"Hey Mia!" He said as he rapped his arms around me and guided me to his car.

"Heyia!" I replied looking starstruck

"Sorry I'm late had to finnish clean up duty!" He mock saluted

I laughed "what did you do anyway?"

"Well... Me and Josh..." uh oh "kinda set up a prank for Mr. Mendel... But it accidentally backfired and hit the principal" I laughed as he stopped the car. Was we here already?

"You are unbelievably idiotic!" I giggled as he ticked me

"And you love me for it!" He smiled

"Wanna catch a movie tomorrow?" I asked getting my breath back "I'll let you chose..." I waggled my eyebrows

"Sure! Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good! Oh but go to Charlie's house! My moms going on this business trip tomorrow and Im staying there!"

"Will do!" He kissed me so passionately that when I got out the car I swayed a little "see you tomorrow then" I said trying not to fall down

"Yeah, sweet dreams Amelia!" He chucked lightly to himself before driving away. When I got home my mom was cooking something that smelt like fish.

"Arg! What's that smell?!" I asked dumping my bag on the stairs

"Err... Fish fry! Jacob gave me the recipe and told me to try cook it... But between you and me i think he likes to see me struggle!" I laughed at my moms youthfulness.

It must have been hard being a teen mom... I know she has Jacob, but he's not my dad... I then wondered about how my mom feels about Jacob... I was about to ask her when I remembered my super power... I could just read her mind! I concentrated really hard but... Nothing! Zilch! Narda! That was strange...

"Mom?"

"yes?"

"have you ever had like... an extra shift..." i asked carefully

"What? You mean like a super power?"

"Yeah..."

"No... At least I don't think so... I mean... Imagine me with a super power, Brave Bella, to the rescue! Tripping over one stone at a time!" We both laughed, as far as I knew she's always told me the truth... So... If I didn't get my super power from her i must get it from... my dad...So I'll just ask! What's the worst that could happen?

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on between you and Jacob?"

She sighed "nothing... Amelia we've been thorough this! He's just a friend!"

"Yeah! That's what Will said about Megan..." I mumbled. She sighed

"So thats what it's really about..." She came and sat next to me "I thought you were with Taylor anyway?"

"I am... It's just..." I trailed off not knowing how to finnish that sentence "It's not like we were actually together or anything..." I interjected

"No... But you've forgotten how inseparable you two were! Me and Emily had to literally drag you away from each when it was time to go home" she laughed

"I'm just confused to what happened!" I said truthfully

"He was your first love! Is okay to be confused! I know I was!"

Bingo!

"You was?" I asked quietly

"Yes..." She trailed off, there was no way she as going to wriggle out of this one!

"With my dad?" My mom tensed up

"Yes..." She repeated looking at the floor

"How so?" I pushed

"I was confused about my feelings for him and...and... Jacob..." Gotcha! Hook, line and sinker!

"What was he like? My dad?" My mom got up and made her way to the fridge

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry! What shall we have? Lets see..."

"Mom!" I yelled

"We have turkey and oh look! There's some pop tarts in the cupboard!"

"Mom! Stop!" I yelled even louder "tell me!" I said standing up "how did you meet? What colour were his eyes?do I look like him?"

**Bella's POV**

Oh no! Not now! Not here! I knew this was coming! Just didn't think it would be so soon!

Okay Isabella! Deep breaths, it's been seven years since he left. And since then You've gotten a nice house, a really good job! And a perfect daughter who shows no signs of vampireism apart from the growth spurt she used to get every month and even now it looks like she growing at normal rate! So I have nothing to be afraid of! I'll just give her a few details and send her to Charlie's...

I took a deep breath...

**Amelia's POV**

"Your farther and I met in high school eight years ago now..."

"Was it love at first sight?" I ask sounding eager. My mom looked distant for a while

"Something like that"

"What colour eyes does he have?"

She hesitated before saying "green"

"So like... Did you pass him in a corridor or?..."

"No... I was in the canteen-being the new girl-" she mocked "when I saw him and his siblings walk in..." I gasped siblings?

"I have aunts? Uncles? W... Were are there? Can... can I meet them?" This was more exiting than I thought

"I've said to much..." She mumbled to herself

"What do you mean? If anything you haven't said enough!"

"Stop it Amelia! Go ant get your things now..."

"No! I want answers! A name at least!"

"Amelia! Stop pushing this..." She warned

"No! He's MY dad! I have a right to know! And if you won't tell me... Then I'll go find someone who will!"

"You wouldn't Amelia!"

"Watch me!" I said stomping upstairs and slamming my door. Who the hell did that women think she is?! He's my dad! Just because he left! I'm not asking to meet him! In fact I don't wanna meet the man who broke my mom into two pieces! Maybe Charlie will tell me something... I gathered up my things and stropped all the way to my moms car.

"Look Amelia... I'm sorry I can't tell you... I-" I cut her off

"Can't or won't?" I questioned

"Can't..."

"Pfft!" I scoffed

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway..." She whispered to herself... Mind reading isn't the only superpower I've inherited from my non-existed farther, oh no! My hearing as improved, my sight, my sense of smell(that wet dog smell is around often) and even my speed has amplified dramatically! Which comes in handy for gym I might add.

"What was that?" I asked hopeful that she would say it louder

"Nothing..." Is all she says

"At least give me a name!" I plead watching as the city lights go by. We live on the outskirts of Forks,We used to live closer to Charlie but when I was about two my mom said that we had to go away for a while... So she gave up the house and she moved us to Denver. We came back when I was five... But only for a little while. We then moved deeper In to Seattle until i was seven or eight, I had practically begged my mother to move so I could be closer to Will and Baylee!

"No"she said sternly

"An aunt or uncles name then?!" I begged. She sighed

"Alice... You have an aunt named Alice..." I gasped

"What is she like?" I asked, she smiled to herself

"Alice is something you could call a free sprit..." She said

"Tell me more!"

"No Amelia! That's enough... I'll tell you more when I'm ready..." She replied turning into Charlie's drive way

"But you never be ready!"

"Then I guess you'll never know..."

"Bella! Amelia!" Charlie yelled our names

"Hey dad!" My mom squeezed my hand and went to go hug Charlie

"Wow Mia! You've grown again!."

"Tell me something I don't know!" I mumbled going to my moms old room "hey Leah! Hey Seth!" I call out to them both

"Hey Amelia!" Seth happily chimes

"Hi Mia" Leah said her eyes not moving from the T.V "how's life?"

"Crap!"

"Same old, same old"

"Tell me about it!" I say walking up the stairs. When I get there I slump down on the bed. Why won't she tell me? I have a right to know! There has to be something in this room that belongs to my dad! A picture, an old phone number, a name written somewhere on the head bored... Hmm... I wonder... I began to search it...

"What are you doing?" My moms voice makes my jump

"Jeez! You can't sneak up on people like that!"

"Oh,uh... Sorry"

"It's okay" I sat down

"Amelia, what were you looking for?"

"Nothing..." I lied. My mother sighed

"Tell me the truth Amelia..."

"Okay,okay! I was looking for something... Anything to tell me who my dad was... Is..." She took a deep breath

"Really?... Well I hoped you found what you were looking for..." She joked

"Not really..."

"Did you think I would be that stupid Mia?" She flashed me a wicked grin and walked out of the room. Somebody will tell me who he is... Even if I have to beat it out of them!


	7. Chapter 7

When my mother finally decided to leave I corned Charlie and decided to interrogate him...

"Pops?"

"Yeah?..."

"You met my farther right?..." He froze

"Why?..."

"Please, please, please tell me more about him!" I begged. He sighed

"I don't think your mom would like that very much..." He answered truthfully "and anyway... It's not really my place to tell, I'm sure Bella will tell you when she's ready..." I laughed

"Yeah right! I've been waiting fifthteen years for her to be ready!" I decided I would appeal to his more fatherly side... "You more than anyone should know every little girl needs to know who her farther is!" I watched as he crumbled beneath me...

**Bella's POV**

I drove as fast as I could to Jacobs, blinking back any tears that threatened to escape. When I finally reached his house he greeted me at my car

"Bella? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Seattle by now?" He asked giving me a tight hug.

"Not until 7" I said with a quick glance at my watch

"Then?..."

"It's Amelia..." I blurted without thinking

"Is she okay?! Is she hurt?!"

"No, no it's nothing like that..." He stood up tall "she's starting to ask questions..."

"About what?"

"What do you think?!" I snapped "sorry..."

"Don't be... I know this is hard for you right now" that's all it took. I sank to the floor in tears

"I just don't know what to do anymore Jake!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before scooping me up off the floor and onto his sofa. As I sat there I thought. And as I thought I wondered. What would my life-our life been like if he... Stayed... Would it have been all sugar and spice? Or broken hearts and teenage tantrums? I missed him... A lot... And to say I've moved on was an overstatement... I've dated a couple of guys- all of which had ended badly- and there was this one guy at work... But Jake? Jakes different... He grounds me... He put me back together again when I was broken... He fixed me... Well, the outside at least... Although there's nothing going on with us too I sometimes wished there was. I've tried so hard to return his love for me in that way... But... It just wasn't happening... I loved him way more than I should... But it wasn't nearly enough... It wasn't and will never be like I loved Edward... With any man...

I was so lost up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear or see half the pack walk in.

"Hey Bella!" Seth chimed. I forced a smile for his sake

"Hey Seth!" I replied. I didn't recognise my own voice...

"Er, Bells? I hope you don't mind but I asked the pack for reassurance..." I smiled at him, he was only trying to help

"It's okay... Right now I need all the help I can get" I mumbled

"So what's exactly the problem?" Will asked Jacob "I was in the middle of kicking Taylor's butt at Fifa 15"

I laughed to myself at Will's choice of words. I then remembered rocking Amelia to sleep the night Will told her to go to hell... The night he phased... My smile faded...

"Amelia has started asking questions about the leeches..." I cringed at Jakes words "sorry Cullen's" he rolled his eyes at Sam who was giving him a stern look

"What has she said?" Sam asked me

"She just wants to know about him and his family... Said that she has a right to know..." I put my head down. I was a terrible mother.

"Is that all?"

"For now it is yeah..." Sam turned to his son

"Has she said anything to you or your sister?"

"Not that I know of no"

"Taylor?"

"No"

"She's My best friend! I have every right to be here as the wolfs do!" A girl yelled from the hall. It then registered that the voice belonged to Bailey. Sam's youngest daughter.

"What are you doing here?!" Sam asked pinching the bridge of his nose

"Helping!" She sang. She was so much like her mother it was unreal!

"Oh yeah? And what can you do to help little sister?" Will bobbed his sister nose and she hit him playfully

"I know things that you don't!"

"What? Has she said anything to you?" Her dad asked

"Sort of..."

"Spit it out Bailey!" Will urged

"I believe one of the Cullen's is back..." My eyes widened

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"I'm not to sure but that Natalya girl? Seems funky to me..."

"Well duh! She is a bloodsuc-"

"Will!" Sam yelled

"Vampire... She is a vampire..."

"I know that thicko! But I thought I saw something on her note pad... Bella can you identify this?" She pulled a crumpled old piece of paper out of her pocket and I took it. I looked at it carefully... Studied the lion on its hind legs. I swallowed hard. As the realisation dawned on me

"It's there crescent... The Cul- the Cullen's crescent..."

I heard gasp come from around the room

"Uh oh" Seth snapped his phone shut and looked directly at me "Mia's gotten Charlie to tell her about Edward..."

_~X~_

**Amelia's POV**

"Okay Mia..." He sighed before patting the seat next to him "but I'm not going into detail! And I'm not telling you any names!"

I smiled "I already know I have an aunt called Alice!" I said happily. He smiled

"Yeah Alice... She was always my favourite..." My grin widened "now, I don't know all the facts but I can tell you that his farther?... Let's call him... Carl... Was a doctor"

"Cool!" I said plopping my hands under my chin like a little child being told a story "and his wife? My grandmother?"

"Ellie..." He winked at me "was a stay at home mom, she looked after her foster children dearly..."

"Oh..." I didn't realise my father and his siblings were not biological

"But you couldn't tell they were foster kids! They all held the same beauty and youthfulness as Carl and Ellie did." I smiled at that. At the end of the day it didn't really matter if they were blood related or not, family's, family... Right?

"And what about my dad?" My eyes were wide with excitement

"Your dad was... Was a little strange if you ask me..." My brow furrowed

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly

"Well, first of all there was his eyes... They were a strange-"

"Hey Mia! Wanna come play frisbee down at the reservation?" Leah jumped up from the sofa after putting her phone down

"Er, not really..."

"Oh come on! Don't be a spoil sport!"

Just then the front door crashed open

"Hey Charlie!" Jacob boomed standing next to Leah "just wondering if Mia wants to come out for a bit?" He turned to me. What was this? And why did Leah seem eager to get me out the house? "Will's been asking to see you!" My eyes instantly brightened up. Damn you!

"Oh go on Mia! Go have fun! You only live once!"

"But what about-?" He cut me off

"We'll catch up later" he winked at me

_'Like hell you will!'_ Jakes thoughts registered. I looked him funny and ran up the stairs to go get my shoes.

While I was up there I reached under my bed and pulled out the box of make up Bailey had given me the following Christmas... I stood up and tripped. Landing on my backside. I guess it's true when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!

"Is everything okay up there?" Jacob asked

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" I replied getting to my feet "just had a accident!" I heard him chuckle, I guess he isn't all that bad... I toyed with the wolf charm he made me for my fifthteenth birthday and smiled. I took a step back to only fall again! Great! But this time one of the floor boards came up...

"Shit!" I mumbled trying and failing to piece it back together. That was when something caught my eye... I lifted it up more until in fully came off... And reached inside only to pull out an old CD player... I hit play... And this... This soft enchanting music began to flow through my ears... It was wonderful!

"Come on Amelia!" Leah yelled

"Coming!" I shouted hitting the pause button. I saw some other things too but decided they could wait until I got back. I slotted the bored back into place, put on a little bit of mascara, and grabbed my shoes before running down stairs.

"You took your time!" Leah exclaimed

"Sorry, ready to go?"

_~X~_

"Are you wearing make up?" Leah asked as soon as we were out the door

"Maybe..."

"Ooo! Looking to impress anybody?" I shot her a death stare, we both knew exactly who she was getting at... "Where's are car?" I wondered, Jacob smirked

"There is no car..."

"Then how are we-?" It then hit me "oh uh uh! No way!"

"Come on where not running all the way!"

"But where still running! You guys know how crap I am at..." I paused remembering gym class "you know what? Never mind!"

"Seriously?" Leah pushed

"Yup!" I broke into a slight jog "what are you guys waiting for? Race you to the half way point!" I laughed

"Don't make me laugh Amelia!"

"Leah! Play nice! It's not her fault she's so slow!" Jacob said smirking

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll keep it fair and go at the same speed as you!" She mocked

"You guys constantly underestimate me!" Was the last thing I said before I shot off into the woods.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sone one mentioned that I should get a beta... so any offers? I am tryin to get to this story line as fast as I can! So sorry if it fells like it's dragging a bit!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So i know this chapter is like realllllly short but I am gunna be updating all my fanfics as much as I can as I am going a way for the week with my speech therapy and we arnt allowed to take phones, IPods etc... Anyways... Here we go!

Love and Peace!

xoxo

* * *

"Bloody hell Amelia!" Leah said stoping and leaning at the sign that red 'La Push Beach' "when did you get so fast?" I smiled at her just as Jacob appeared

"I would have totally kicked your asses if I hadn't of stopped to help that baby!"

"Sure you would have..." Leah's voice was sarcastic

"You've defiantly been practising!" Jacob said walking slightly

"Nope!"

"Then?..."

"I must of inherited it from my farther!" I chirped happily jogging away. They both looked at each other and I smiled. _Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!_

When we got to the half way point Sam was there in his truck to pick us up... Along with Will...

"Hey guys!" Will said jumping out the front to sit in the back with me and Leah

"Hi" Leah never really liked Will that much... I thinks it's because she used to date Sam or something...

"Enough of his family reunion!" Jacob bellowed climbing into the front seat "and more driving! I wanna kick Mia's ass at ultimate frisbee!" I laughed

"Shouldn't be too hard then" Will joked teasingly.

"Don't underestimate me..." I warned giving him my best death glare

"Yeah! I don't know what Bella's been feeding the girl but she's changed dramatically in speed!" I let my mind wonder to my moms old room and the things I found init... Did she hide them there? Did Charlie? This was all too much... But also too little... I then remembered that Charlie had said my grandfather had been a doctor... Maybe I could go down to the hospital to check! Yeah...maybe I will... I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise we had gotten there already. I undid my seat belt and stood up the get out, only to fall. Nice! "Woah!" Will caught me just in time

"Easy there tiger!" He smiled and my stomach did a little backflip. Ugh what was wrong with me?! I go out with Taylor for Christ sake! I am a bad girlfriend...

"Sorry" I mumbled stupidly. Will caught my eye and we stood there looking at each other for a minute...

"Come on love birds! You both have relationships!" We broke away instantly and I went a bright shade of red. Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

We were silent for the rest of the journey.

"Hello stranger!" Emily's arms embraced me in a tight hug

"Hey Em!" I smiled pulling away

"Come on! Let's play!" Will jogged over to the beach and started to stretch

"You going to show me your new found speed then?" He asked sitting up.

"Only if your lucky" I joked walking towards my team, only to come face to face with Stefanie... Grate!

"Play nice girls!" Leah grumbled aiming her gaze to her.

"Okay! Mia! You mark Will and Stef you block anyone who try's to get the frisbee from Mia okay?" Emily's orders were sharp "me and Leah will be throwing so be careful! Ready. Set. Go!" We all ran to our places

"Get ready to lose! Your teams going down Mia!"

"You know you really need to work on your trash talk Will" I mocked smirking

"Ha! Whateves!" He smiled

When the game ended I was eager to get back to Charlie's and do some research. But by the looks of things Jacob wasn't going to let me go that easy...

"Wanna come take a walk with me?" Will caught me off guard

"Eh... Sure!" I said standing up and dusting off

"Soo? How have you been?..." He looked away

"Will, how long have we known each other? And your really using small talk?" He smiled

"Okay, your right! What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?" My mind flashed back to the hospital scene... What was it that Will wanted to tell me?

"Hanging out with Bailey and Taylor arguing with my mom..."

"Really? About what?"

"My dad..."

"Oh..." His face fell "sorry about that... But if it's any constellation dads are overrated!" I gigged at his attempt to cheer me up

"But at least you have a dad! I haven't even met mine!"

"But maybe that's a good thing! I mean... He could be a mass murder for all we know..." I gave him a disapproving look

"I highly doubt it... I will find out more about him though... Even if it kills me!" I smiled sweetly as we came back to the now camp fire they were all making

"Hey guys! Have a nice walk?!" Jacob asked

"Yeah!" I replied, "it was very informative" I joked.I watched as Will mouthed something to Jake... It sounded a lot like 'we have a problem'

"Come on gather round!" Will bellowed

"How old are you? Eighty six?" I mocked

"Eighty seven and a half actually!" Will laughed backed

"Ooh check you out!" I smiled

"Ugh get a room!" Leah said "you both have relationships!" I shot her daggers and so did Will but Stefanie just smiled... What was her game?...

"So? Mia! Write any good songs lately?" I could tell Jacob was pissed off at the awkward tension Leah had set

"No, not really..." I replied not really wanting to talk

"Aw come on! You've always got a good song!" Will bounced

"Not without my guitar I don't!"

"Well lucky for you I brought mine!" Stefanie had a smug smiled on her face

"Oh goodie!" I replied sarcastically

"Well isn't that nice!" Jacob was crying on the inside that we didn't start arguing... Ha!

"So what are you waiting for?! Play us something!" Stefanie's voice was calm but you could tell she really hated me!

I began to play a soft tune, but one look from Stefanie and it turned heavy

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, _

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, _

_Like all your little loyal subjects do._

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar, _

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you._

_Well, I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not even a person am i? _

_I'm just your problem..._

They all clapped. Even Stefanie... I hope she figured out who the song was about... I smiled and handed her back her guitar "it's getting late and I'm tired... I think I should go back now..." I lied

"Nonsense! Stay a little longer?" Jake pleaded.

"Sorry! I wish I could but..." I forced a yawn

"Alright, do you want me to drive you back?" Will offered getting to his feet

"Er, if you want..." I wasn't sure about this...

"Come on then!" He grabbed his dad's keys and we drove in silence, until my curiosity got the better of me...

"Will?..."

"Mmm?"

"Remember when I was in hospital and you came to see me?..." He tensed up

"Yeah..."

"What was it you was about to tell me?..." He gripped the steering wheel with two hands

"Don't remember..." Liar!

"Yes you do!" I pushed

"No I don't! So just drop it!" I jerked back... The last time I saw him like this he broke my heart...

"Okay..." I whispered... I tuned into the right frequency for his mind... His thoughts were a bit fuzzy but nonetheless there...

_'Me and my big mouth!'_

_'Why can't she just drop it?!'_

_'Stupid blood suck-'_

The connection dropped then... I was so rapped up in my train of thought that I didn't realise that we had gotten there that fast. I opened the door and stepped out

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Mia..."

"What?!" I snapped

"Sorry..." He offered me a weak smile

"Sure you are..." I replied rolling my eyes. I had, had enough of his bullshit and wanted to go inside

"No really I am!"

"Look Will, I haven't got time for this anymore... You aiver want to be friends or you don't... Pick one and stick to it!" I didn't give him chance to reply. I walked away while I still had some dignity left...

"Hey Charlie I'm back!" I called out

"Hello Mia! Have fun?"

"Meh..." I said flopping down on the sofa

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really..."

"Okay well there's lasagna in the fridge if you are!"

"Thanks" I turned round to face him "pops?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we carry on talking about my dad?..."

"Ah... Had a call from your mom when you was out... She called me and told me not too... "

"Awww!" I threw myself back into the sofa

"Sorry..."

"Isn't your fault..." I grumbled sulking upstairs. As soon as I got there I picked up the floor boards and hit play... The soothing music coursed through my veins... I then saw an old photograph... And a girl with lose brown curls caught my eye.. She looked a lot like me... Well... I looked a lot like her... I stared into the recognisable eyes of my mother... I then unfolded the photo to see a guy... I couldn't make out his features but I could tell he hand his hands around my mom... This must be him! This must be my dad! Tears welled In my eyes. My dad... I then saw plane tickets going to Jacksonville... The person I know who lives there is my nan Renée... I sat up on my bed and hit play again underneath was a piece of paper with the contents of the MP3 on it...

1) Esme's song

2) Bella's lullaby

3) Russet winds

4) Clair de lune

5) Debussy

The second one caught my attention... _Bella's lullaby... _How talented must my dad be if he can compose a whole classical melody! And how lucky was my mom... Was...

I laid down and played track two again... And closed my eyes... I let the music flow through me as I drifted off to sleep...

_BUZZ! _ My phone jolted me awake _BUZZ! _

"Hello?" I answered it...

"Good afternoon sleepy head!" Taylor's rhythmic voice came through in the speaker

"Afternoon? What?-" I checked on my clock "oh! I slept for that long!"

He laughed through the phone

"Look outside..." I got up out of bed and peaked out of the window

"Hey beautiful..." Taylor was on Charlie's porch

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming to pick me up earlier tonight?"

"Yeah well I guess I just couldn't stay away..."

"Your a lost cause"

"And you love it!" I smiled down the phone as I pulled on some jeans and a tank top and bounced down stairs to let him in

"Hello beautiful..." He repeated pulling me in for a kiss

"We said that already!" I smiled against his lips as the kiss deepened. Not long after we were both panting for air... "You hungry?" I asked taking out a bowl and some cereal

"Nah, I ate breakfast this morning..." He mocked sitting at the table

"Oh right... Forgot about that" I mumble reaching for a spoon

When 'breakfast' or 'brunch' was over I decided to tell Taylor about my new finds.

"Woah! Does your mom know about all these?!" he asked not taking his eyes off the picture

"I don't think so..."

"You have to tell her!"

"No I don't!" I said defensively "and your not going to open your big mouth either!" He put his hands up

"Okay okay!" Just then his phone rang

"Hello? Okay, I'm on my way!" I frowned at him.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just my dad! He wanted some help with his truck"

"You have to go?..."

"Yeah... But I'll definitely see you later though okay?"

"Okay" he kissed me again but this time not so passionately

"Maybe we can finish what we started..." He winked and then shut the door. Was he saying he wanted to have sex with me?!

I decided I was overreacting and called Bailey...


	10. Chapter 10

So I decided that I needed to get to my actual plot so I'm sorta getting there... YAYAYA

peace and love

* * *

xoxo

"What's up?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure! Meet me in town"

I put the phone down, grabbed my coat and began the short trip into town...

"Hey Amelia!" I turned to see Natty and Natalie

"Hi!" I beamed eyeing Natalie's bright red eyes "nice contacts!" She hesitated before saying

"Thanks!"

"So were are you going?"

"Oh I'm meeting Bailey!" Natty's face dropped a little

"Oh... That's right! I forgot you were friends with her..." She trailed off

"How's your mom Mia? I can call you that right?" Natalie was unsure

"Of course! And yeah she's good thank you..." Natalie's met my mom once or twice at the Christmas show... They hit it off right away! Then something changed and my mom went all cold around her...

We walked in silence for the rest of the way...

"Are you okay after that whole thing with Stefanie?" I asked Natalie trying to break the ice

"Oh that mutt? Yeah she's nothing!" It was wired that she referred to her as a dog. I laughed

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because she is one... And smells like one too!"

"You guys can smell that aswell?!"

Natty's eyes widened "yeah... I'm sure everyone can..." Her laugh was forced, what was her game?

"Hey Swanee!"

"Jesus Nathan!" I put one hand to my chest

"Oh what do you want?!" Natalie replied sounding frustrated

"Just passing in town and wanted to say hi!"

"Well you've said hi now run along!"

"And I also came to see my good friend Swanee!" He said ignoring his sisters attitude

"I really wish you would stop calling me that!"

"Then what do you suggest I call you?"

"Um... Amelia?"

"That's boring!"

"Thanks!" I replied sarcastically

"Oh stop flirting you two!" I swotted Natalie and smiled

"Very funny!" It was strange... I felt like I could do anything with these people... Like I didn't mind when Nathan flirted with me because I know it didn't mean anything... To him or to me...

"So how's you and that mutt your dating?" I hit him too

"He's not a mutt!"

_'Smells like one...'_

"Does not!" I exclaimed.

Wait. Shit!

"Does not what?" Nathan smiled a cheeky grin

"Nothing..."

"No there was definitely som-"

"Nathan!" Natalie flashed her realistic looking red eyes at him and he backed down almost instantly...

There was another silence...

"Amelia!" Bailey bounced over "I have somethin-" she paused seeing the twins and Natty for the first time "oh... Hi..." She said awkwardly looking blank

"Hey…" they all looked down to the floor uncomfortably. I saw Natalie clench and unclench her fist repeatedly. They must have seen me staring because Nathan soon pushed her fist behind her

"What's talking so long! Do you guys want a ride or-" Will's voice got to us before he did. I could sense the tension in the air turn cold as Will approached "what's going on here?"

"Nothing..." I spoke up unsure. What was going on here?

"Hello, I don't think we've met? I'm Natalya, but call me Natty!"

"We know who you are..." Will gave Natty the cold shoulder

"Oh..." What the hell? What was his problem?!

"We're going to go now..." Nathan's teeth were clenched "My sister and myself don't won't well with... People outside our region..."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Bailey made me jump

"Oh you know exactly what that means!" Natalie flashed her eyes again

"Natalie!" Natty snapped "let's just leave it there before things get out of hand-"

"I'm sorry, what did you say your last name was again?!" Will's tone was sour, sarcastic. And i didn't like it one bit…

"I didn't..." Natty looked like she was restrained

"You know what? Natty's right! Before things do get out of hand were going to head off! We'll see you soon Swanee"

"Yeah bye" they all turned and walked away.

"Well... That was... Entertaining..." Will said climbing into the car

"Yeah..." I replied following them to the car. We sat in silence until I remembered how excited Bailey sounded over the phone "So what was you going to tell me?"

Her eyes lit up "oh yeah! I actually wanted to tell you guys both together!" She clasped her hands together "well you know how l'm having that big party thing?"

"Yeah..."

"Well after begging and pleading I finally convinced my mom to let me have it in a club!"

"And dad said?..." Will was unsure

"Dad doesn't exactly know yet..."

"I cannot wait until he finds out!" Will laughed

"Oh shut up!" She scoffs answering her phone "hey baby!" She starts and I roll my eyes. Bailey motions for Will to pull over at public toilets without once putting down the phone. When Bailey is out of the car Will turns and looks at me

"Look Amelia, about last night...-"

"Don't Will..." I cut him off "I don't want to hear it"

"Well tuff! I am sorry..." I turn away "really I am! I never meant to hurt you" he grabbed my hand "ever" and at that moment I knew his apology ran deeper then the events that happened yesterday. "Do you believe me?" I nodded as we moved closer and closer and closer until

"Ahem!" We both snapped apart at the sound of Bailey's voice "am i interrupting or?..."

"No! Not at all" I said trying to forget about what just happened

"Okay well... If your not to busy Josh and Taylor invited us to go see a movie with them... You do remember Taylor right? About yay big? Dark hair? Tanned?-" I tutted

"Of course! And yeah I'm up for it!"

"Cool! They invited you too Will! It'll be like a triple date!" She laughed

"Okay I'll call Megan..."

"Hey baby!" Bailey hugged Josh while Taylor seemed to give me the cold shoulder so I do what any other girlfriend with an uncanny ability would do... I read his mind!

_She looked so hot today... _

_I wish I didn't leave her so soon..._

I blushed at his thoughts

_Remind me why I didn't invite her?! _

_Her russet skin and naturally straight her match her unique set of eyes... And that figure! Her tattoo is in just the right spot! I think I love this girl more than anything in the world!_

_We're made for each other! _

Until i realised one thing... I didn't have russet skin or naturally straight hair and my eyes were just a boring colour of chocolate brown. Nothing 'unique' about them... And he _did _inviteme... The realisation dawned on me that this girl with the perfect figure and tattoo was one of two people: Leah or... Stefanie... I gagged on the thought of him leaving me for her... After everything... After he told me he loved me...

"Hey are you okay?" Bailey asks me but I just nod

"Shall we go inside?"

"Sure!" Will chirps

All I could think about was him and Stefanie together... And how it all made sense... Her texting my boyfriend, him leaving me this morning... It wasn't for Sam at all... It was all for _her_

"What's up with tall, dark and moody over there?" Will whispers

"Ask Stefanie..." I reply robotically

"Hey Taylor!" Will motioned for Taylor and Josh to follow him

"What's that all about?" I just shrug looking straight ahead

When the boys finally return Taylor's mood changed dramatically. He took my hand when the movie was about to start and whispered how much he loved me in my ear.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Amelia Swan" I wanted to believe him. Truly I did! But something deep down was screaming. Crying, for me to run

"And you, me..." I answer telling him what he wanted to hear

"I should hope so..."

Halfway through the movie I tune back into his thoughts...

_Oh Amelia, if you only knew... I love you I really do! And I'm sorry..._

I was confused... First he loves Stefanie and now he's back to loving me?! What the hell?


	11. Chapter 11

The movie finished at exactly 10pm and we all cleared out apart from Taylor who seemed stumbled out

"Are you okay?" He shuck his head and swayed a little "Will?!" I shouted and he came rushing over "woah Taylor your burning up!"

"I just need to get home..."

"I'll take him!" Josh offered "Bailey and I are headed that way!"

"Okay" Will dropped his voice so only Josh could hear... Well that's what he thought... "make sure he gets to my dad" Josh gave one stern nod and hopped in this car along with Bailey

"Amelia? Megan? Let's go"

"Is he going to be okay?" Will chuckled

"Yeah he'll be fine..."

"Then why does he need to go to your dad?" Will tensed up

"You heard that huh?" I didn't answer "my dad if first aid trained"

_Shit shit shit! Why does your hearing have to be so darn good now?!_

His thoughts said otherwise

"Oh..." Was all I said

"I had a really good time tonight baby..." Megan and Will spent half the time making out, then both got up and came back twenty minutes later.

"Yeah me too" Will didn't sound pleased as he pulled up to her house

"Bye baby!" She went in for a kiss but he avoided

"Yeah bye!" And then we drove off

"Woah!" I climbed into the front seat "you just totally blew Megan off!" He laughed

"I wasn't in the mood..."

"You were back in the movies..."

"You noticed that huh?"

"Was i seriously the only one?" He laughed again

"I didn't mean anything... Just a little bit of fun"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me..."

"I do after today's events..." I looked at him confused

"In the car? Wow you've forgotten already..."

"No i haven't forgotten..." It's not like it meant anything... Did it? "And we both have relationships..."

"Yeah... I guess we do" we pulled up to the drive way to see Charlie's car parked init

"Goodbye Will..." I get out the car into the pouring rain

"Amelia wait!" He got out, spun me around and crushed his lips against mine

"I've always loved you and I hope someday you'll know why we can never be together" and with that he ran back to his car and drove off...


	12. Chapter 12

Sooooo the main plot is coming up!

btw, follow my insta: _Psycho_Unicorn_ and my Twitter: lekeishaneil

love and peace x

* * *

He left me in a daze.

What just happened?! Does this count as cheating? Wait. Why do I even care?! Ugh I need my mom!

"Hey Charlie when does my mom come back?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay" I run upstairs and got out the MP3 with the music on and pressed play. I let Bella's lullaby flow through my body. That's the only thing that can calm me now... I was so caught up in its soft tune I didn't hear the knock on my door...

"Amelia I-" I froze at the sight of my mother

"Mom..." She just stood there. Unmoving. Still. She then came over and pressed pause.

"Amelia, were did you get this?" She asked slowly

"I, I found it..."

"Were?" She demanded. I looked down "Amelia?!"

"Under the floorboards..." I whisper

My mom gently moved across the room and kneeled down, she picked up the plane tickets and the picture and closed her eyes...

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. All those years and everything was right underneath me.

"Mom? Mom please? Is this my dad?" I stare down at the picture and gulp "it is isn't it?" Tears began streaming down my face. Jacob. I need my Jacob. I need my wolf.

"I'm sorry Amelia..." I grab all the hidden objects and run for the door get in my car and drive down to the reserve in lightening speed.

"Woah Bella! Slow down!" Jacob says coming to my side door "hey your home early is everything okay?"

"No" I say lifting up the old photo of me and Edward

"I thought you?-"

"I didn't... Amelia found them..."

"Uh oh... You better come inside

I walked right into a Quilleete meeting.

"What's going on?!" Sam demands

"Amelia's coming closer to discovering who she really is..."

"A blood sucking monster is what she really is!"

"TAYLOR!" Sam shouts. I notice Taylor on the floor for the first time "I told you... " I look at Jacob

"She's not normal! I couldn't see it before but I can now!"

"Who's not normal?!" Will comes in. Takes in the scenery and starts to shake "don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"Will calm down!"

"Half vampire half human she's an abomination!" I'm angry. And I mean super angry

"Don't you dare!" All heads turn towards me "don't you dare say that about my daughter! You knew exactly what you was getting yourself into the second you climb through her bedroom window and said I love you!"

"You said what?!" Will shouts

"Don't even get me started on you!" He points his finger at me "Bella the demon lover! You might aswell be a Cullen!"

"That's it!" Will dives on Taylor shifting mid jump as Taylor shifts for the very first time

"Bella lets go!" Jacob ushers me out in safety "you need to be with Mia now, we will sort this mess out but you need to stay strong for her okay?" I nod "oh and Bella? You shouldn't be a Cullen. I love you just the way you are..." I smile as I climb back Into my car

"I love you too Jacob..." I say before he turns away "if only it was enough..." I add on silently before beginning the short trip back into town... I have some explaining to do...

Amelia's POV

She just left. That's it! The moments I need her most and she just runs away!

"Hey did Bella go out?" Charlie asks

"Yeah, she left something at the office" I lie, knowing he'll believe it. When he goes I try to call Taylor but these no answer... So I try again this time his mom picks up the phone and says he's very sick and won't be able to call for a while which upsets me to a certain extent.

"Amelia?" A soft voice calls out

"What do you want?" My tone is sharp

"Look, I had no idea they were there and if I did I-"

"You would have what mom? Hid them from me so i could never know who my dad is?!" I sit up on my bed

"It's best if you don't know who he is Mia..."

"Why?! He's MY dad! All I want is a name! I mean does he even know I exist?!"

She shakes her head lightly and pulls me in for a hug which I try to avoid but fail when she slams me against her chest. I relax In fits of tears

"You really wanna know something's about your farther?" She finally asks

"Yes!" I plead

"Okay..." She extends her arm and we lay like this for a while "you're dad was... How you would say... Different... From the rest of my friends..."

"Different bad or?-"

"No, different good... But he always saw himself as bad..." She took a deep breath "as you know we met when we was in high school, he saved me from nearly getting crushed by Mr. Crowley"

"Woah" I shot up "he almost killed you?!" She smiled "am I like my dad?" I ask laying back down

"Oh yeah!" She says. I can tell she's smiling now. Reliving old memories...

"How?!" I encourage

"Well... Your passion for music is a start! Your dad could play piano, guitar, violin and he sung!"

"He composed a song for you didn't he? Bella's lullaby?"

"Yes"

"And what about Esme's song? Who's she?!"

"Esme is your grandmother..." I gasped

"So what really happened? Between you and him?" She paused

"Well... One day we were all out playing baseball when...-"

"Wait. You was playing baseball?!" I

Shrieked

"Well I suppose I was watching... Anyway... Some acquiesces of your dads family showed up and well let's just say one of them took a special likening to me..." I grimaced at the thought of anything happening to my mom "he wanted a fight and that's exactly what he got..."

"So where is he now?"

"Gone" we were both silent for a while

"Then what?"

"Your dad wanted to leave... But I wouldn't let him... So he stayed for a little while... One night when his family was out and we had the place to ourselves we-"

"Ew! Please don't go any further! I know what you do!" She laughed again. I hadn't heard her laugh in a long time; It was nice...

"Not long after that he decided it wasn't safe for us to be together and he... He left..." I could hear the sadness in my moms voice "then after two or three days I realised I was pregnant with the most sane thing in my life right now!" She tickled me "but the only thing you need to remember is that me and your dad loved each other every much, but it was just not meant to be I guess..."

"And what about the old relics I found?"

"The last thing your father said to me was that it'll be like I never existed... But little did he know about you... He must of hidden them there"

"He was in this room?!"

"Yes... Many times, just like you and Taylor..." I sighed

"I don't think there even is a me and Taylor anymore..."

"Why? What happened? What has he said?!"

"Nothing! It's just that he blows hot and cold with me and then there's Will who kissed me today and-"

"Will kissed you?!" She asks shocked

"Yeah he said 'I have always loved you and I hope some day you will know why we can never be together...' Whatever that means!" I scoff a yawn

"I'm sure you figure it out but for now get some rest... We'll go home in the morning... Good night Mia..."

"Night mom" I say but before she turns out the light I try once more at reading her mind

_I wish you knew the whole story... _

And then the connection broke...


	13. Chapter 13

After days on end trying to call my 'boyfriend' I finally gave up.

"Amelia!" Bailey was unusually happy

"guess who invited us to a party with Senior boys?!"

"Who?" I asked faking my energy

"Maddie Crossgrove!" She practically jumped off her seat. Maddie Crossgrove was the most popular Senior in the school and would crush anyone who decided to threaten that...

"Why would she invite two losers like you?!" Will chirped in curiously wondering if she would take him back

"Charming!" I say "so why would she?"

"I have my ways..." And that was pretty much it! Will took us back to their place and we got ready together

"You guys ready yet?!"

"What does it look like?!" Bailey yelled back "I so totally can't believe where actually going to this thing!" I smiled at her

"Yeah me neither, shame Taylor couldn't come though..." She hesitated before answering

"Yeah... What a shame" I replayed the conversation we had when he called me...

"Hey, sorry I couldn't call I've just been very sick..."

"It's okay, so how are you feeling now?"

"Meh, I'm getting better"

"Better enough to come to a party?" he laughed lightly

"Sorry Mia, not that better, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

Call ended.

After three costume changes Bailey finally settled on small black dress

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! You look amazing!" Her and Josh had a fight earlier and she wanted to show him what he was missing out on "he'll regret ever arguing with you!" She nodded her head

"Alright, let's go!" Even though Bailey walks down the stairs first Will's eyes are on me. I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt. In fact i wouldn't be caught dead in one. So I chose a tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans-which is so outside my comfort zone- Will's eyes go from my head right down to my toes and back up again

"Earth to Will? Do you copy?" I say trying to brake the tension

"Er. What? Sorry, yeah... Bailey your not off out like that! Dad will kill you!" Her eyes stiffened

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Was all she said before skipping to the car

"I hate to be her when he finds out..." I mumble knowing he's right

"You bet, now come on..." Will pats my butt and walks over to the car. He touched my butt. Jesus, he really knows how to lead a girl on doesn't he?

"Bailey! Amelia! I'm glad you guys made it! Cute dress!" Madde welcomed us with open arms. I was surprised that she remembered my name "and Will! Still with Megan?"

"Yeah..."

"Good!" A wicked smile spread across her face "just my look!" She said before pulling him to dance.

"Hey hot thang!" I smile slightly and walk away from the boy wiggling his eyebrows at me

"Why are boys such pigs?"

"It's human nature darling... Do you think Josh has seen me?" I looked over at him

"It's hard not to! Go speak to him" I push her out a little and she stalks over to her boyfriend. I couldn't help feeling a little envious of her relationship.

"Enjoying the party?!" I turn to see Natty stood next to me

"Yeah, I suppose it's alright..." She smiled at me

"Not really your thing huh?" I shook my head "me neither, between you and me I prefer solidarity" I laughed at her failed attempt to humour me when my smile quickly faded...

"Is everything okay?..." Natty followed my gaze to the fireplace "oh Amelia..."

I froze. How? What? Why?!

Anger. Pain. Hurt. Surged through my body all at once. It was like someone had just shot me...

"I thought you were sick?!" I shout over to him

His eyes widened in shock horror "Amelia..."

"Don't Amelia me! You blew me off to come here with her?!"

I look at Stefanie

"I should of known!" I shook my head "and here I thought you loved me..."

"Let's take this outside..." Taylor touched me

"_Don't_ touch me..." I say walking out

"You lied to me!" I scream, crying "you told me you loved me!" Why would he do this? Why?!

"I never meant to hurt you..."

"Well you did!" Natty put her hand on my shoulder

"Okay Amelia, let's go" I stared to shake "Amelia clam down..." Natty guided me outside with them a few steps behind us

"I told you to break up with her!" I heard Will whisper. I spun around

"YOU TOLD HIM TO WHAT?!" If it wasn't for Natty I'd of probably tired to punch Will in the face "you knew?!"

"I think we should go..."

"Don't touch her!" Taylor shouts

"What gives you the right?!" Natty gets to him before I do

Natty sniffs the air and smiles "let's go before I say something I regret..." I followed her to her car and bust and into tears

"It's okay..." She holds me_ "Even when the wolves will not look at you as though you are worthy of being devoured_

_Count yourself lucky…"_

When I got home I ran straight to my bedroom.

"Amelia?" My mom rushed up after me

"Go away!" I shouted waning to be left alone

"Amelia what happened?"

"Taylor. Cheated. On. Me" i managed to say in between sobs

"Oh, my poor baby!" She sat down and stroked my head "it'll be okay..."

"No it won't! I still have to see him everyday! He's in my classes, in my gym team..."

"You will get through this!" My mom had tears in her eyes now "I will _not _let this drag you down." She sounded so determined. "You are much more stronger than this honey." She wiped my eyes "get some rest now, things will seem brighter in the morning"

I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep. I bloated awake to the sound of my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I didn't even have chance to look at the caller ID

"Amelia?" Taylor's voice left me speechless

"What?!" I snapped

"Look outside..." I got up, snapped my phone shut and opened my window "what do you want Taylor?!" I shouted, trying to ignore the fact that he was topless

"Can we talk? Please?" I sighed

"You've got five minutes!"

"Okay, yes I was ill but I came there to surprise you! And I ran into Stef-"

"Your such a liar!" I screamed wiping away tell tears

"Mia..."

"No! Don't Mia me! You lied and cheated and I hate you!" I slammed my window shut and laid on my bed, I know there was no chance in hell I was getting back to sleep now so I went over to my keyboard and started to play...

Bella's POV

I laid in my bed thinking about what Jacob said... 'Amelia is showing vampire traits more and more' my daughter... How am I supposed to explain that?!

"I hate you!" I jumped up to my window to see Taylor outside. Hell no. I put on my dressing gown and some boots and began the short trip down stairs. I stopped when I heard music coming from Amelia's room...

_Huh oh _

_How 'bout a round of applause _

_Standing ovation _

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now _

_Standing outside my house _

_Trying to apologise _

_Your so ugly when you cry _

_Please._

_Just cut it out _

_Don't tell me your sorry cause your not _

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught _

_But you put on quite a show _

_Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show very entertaining _

_But it's over now _

_Go on and take a bow_

My poor little girl. That boy needs to see what he's done! I ran downstairs and opened the door

"Taylor?" He looked at me as I gestured to inside the house, I paused when I got to Amelia's room

_Talking 'bout 'girl I love you your the one' this just feels like a re-ruin _

_Please._

_What else is on_

_Don't tell me your sorry cause your not _

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught _

_But you put on quite a show _

_Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show very entertaining _

_But it's over now _

_Go on and take a bow_

_ And the award for the best lair goes to you _

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me let's hear your speech now_

_How 'bout a round of applause _

_Standing ovation _

_But you put on quite a show _

_Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show very entertaining _

_But it's over now _

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now..._

"Now do you see what you have done?" He nodded "good, now I think you better leave" I walked him out "oh and Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever come near my daughter again..."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my phone just suddenly broke!

And now I've got my stepsistersold phone and it turns out tha I can access all my documents from my old iPhone in this one! Don't you just love technology? Anyways the next chapter I have a feeling you will like!

love and peace xoxo

* * *

After days on end trying to call my 'boyfriend' I finally gave up.

"Amelia!" Bailey was unusually happy

"guess who invited us to a party with Senior boys?!"

"Who?" I asked faking my energy

"Maddie Crossgrove!" She practically jumped off her seat. Maddie Crossgrove was the most popular Senior in the school and would crush anyone who decided to threaten that...

"Why would she invite two losers like you?!" Will chirped in curiously wondering if she would take him back

"Charming!" I say "so why would she?"

"I have my ways..." And that was pretty much it! Will took us back to their place and we got ready together

"You guys ready yet?!"

"What does it look like?!" Bailey yelled back "I so totally can't believe where actually going to this thing!" I smiled at her

"Yeah me neither, shame Taylor couldn't come though..." She hesitated before answering

"Yeah... What a shame" I replayed the conversation we had when he called me...

"Hey, sorry I couldn't call I've just been very sick..."

"It's okay, so how are you feeling now?"

"Meh, I'm getting better"

"Better enough to come to a party?" he laughed lightly

"Sorry Mia, not that better, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

Call ended.

After three costume changes Bailey finally settled on small black dress

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! You look amazing!" Her and Josh had a fight earlier and she wanted to show him what he was missing out on "he'll regret ever arguing with you!" She nodded her head

"Alright, let's go!" Even though Bailey walks down the stairs first Will's eyes are on me. I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt. In fact i wouldn't be caught dead in one. So I chose a tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans-which is so outside my comfort zone- Will's eyes go from my head right down to my toes and back up again

"Earth to Will? Do you copy?" I say trying to brake the tension

"Er. What? Sorry, yeah... Bailey your not off out like that! Dad will kill you!" Her eyes stiffened

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Was all she said before skipping to the car

"I hate to be her when he finds out..." I mumble knowing he's right

"You bet, now come on..." Will pats my butt and walks over to the car. He touched my butt. Jesus, he really knows how to lead a girl on doesn't he?

"Bailey! Amelia! I'm glad you guys made it! Cute dress!" Madde welcomed us with open arms. I was surprised that she remembered my name "and Will! Still with Megan?"

"Yeah..."

"Good!" A wicked smile spread across her face "just my look!" She said before pulling him to dance(if you haven't clicked on already, Maddie HATES Megan)

"Hey hot thang!" I smile slightly and walk away

"Why are boys such pigs?"

"It's human nature darling... Do you think Josh has seen me?" I looked over at him

"Oh yeah! Go speak to him" I push her out a little

"Enjoying the party?!" I turn to see Natty stood next to me

"Yeah! It's good!"

"Sorry about what happened... You know..."

"Oh yeah, that was nothi-"

"Is everything okay?..." Natty followed my gaze to the fireplace "oh Amelia..."

I froze. How? What? Why?!

"I thought you were sick?!" I shout

"Amelia..."

"Don't Amelia me! You blew me off to come her with her?!"

I look at Stefanie

"I should of known!..."

"Let's take this outside..." Taylor touched me

"_Don't_ touch me..." I say walking out

"You lied to me!" I scream, crying "you told me you loved me!" Why would he do this? Why?!

"I never meant to hurt you..."

"Well you did!" Natty put her hand on my shoulder

"Okay Amelia, let's go" I stared to shake "Amelia clam down..."

"I told you to break up with her!" I heard Will whisper

"YOU TOLD HIM TO WHAT?!" If it wasn't for Natty I'd of probably tired to punch Will in the face "you knew?!"

"I think we should go..."

"Don't touch her!" Taylor shouts

"What gives you the right?!" Natty gets to him before I do "ohh I get it..." Natty sniffs the air and smiles "let's go before I say something I regret..." I followed her to her car and bust and into tears

"It's okay..." She holds me "Even when the wolves will not look at you as though you are worthy of being devoured

Count yourself lucky…"

When I got home I ran straight to my bedroom.

"Amelia?" My mom rushed up after me

"Go away!" I shouted waning to be left alone

"Amelia what happened?"

"Taylor. Cheated. On. Me" i managed to say in between sobs

"Oh, my poor baby!" She sat down and stroked my head "it'll be okay..."

"No it won't! I still have to see him everyday! He's in my classes, in my gym team..."

"You will get through this!" My mom had tears in her eyes now "I will _not _let this drag you down." She sounded so determined. "You are much more stronger than this honey." She wiped my eyes "get some rest now, things will seem brighter in the morning"

I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep. I bloated awake to the sound of my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I didn't even have chance to look at the caller ID

"Amelia?" Taylor's voice left me speechless

"What?!" I snapped

"Look outside..." I got up, snapped my phone shut and opened my window "what do you want Taylor?!" I shouted, trying to ignore the fact that he was topless

"Can we talk? Please?" I sighed

"You've got five minutes!"

"Okay, yes I was ill but I came there to surprise you! And I ran into Stef-"

"Your such a liar!" I screamed wiping away tell tears

"Mia..."

"No! Don't Mia me! You lied and cheated and I hate you!" I slammed my window shut and laid on my bed, I know there was no chance in hell I was getting back to sleep now so I went over to my keyboard and started to play...

Bella's POV

I laid in my bed thinking about what Jacob said... 'Amelia is coming like a vampire' my daughter... How am I supposed to explain that?!

"I hate you!" I jumped up to my window to see Taylor outside. Hell no. I put on my dressing gown and some boots and began the short trip down stairs. I stopped when I heard music coming from Amelia's room...

_Huh oh _

_How 'bout a round of applause _

_Standing ovation _

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now _

_Standing outside my house _

_Trying to apologise _

_Your so ugly when you cry _

_Please._

_Just cut it out _

_Don't tell me your sorry cause your not _

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught _

_But you put on quite a show _

_Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show very entertaining _

_But it's over now _

_Go on and take a bow_

My poor little girl. That boy needs to see what he's done! I ran downstairs and opened the door

"Taylor?" He looked at me as I gestured to inside the house, I paused when I got to Amelia's room

_Talking 'bout 'girl I love you your the one' this just feels like a re-ruin _

_Please._

_What else is on_

_Don't tell me your sorry cause your not _

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught _

_But you put on quite a show _

_Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show very entertaining _

_But it's over now _

_Go on and take a bow_

_ And the award for the best goes to you _

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me let's hear your speech now_

_How 'bout a round of applause _

_Standing ovation _

_But you put on quite a show _

_Really had me going y_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show very entertaining _

_But it's over now _

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now..._

"Now do you see what you have done?" He nodded "good, now I think you better leave" I walked him out "oh and Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever come near my daughter again..."


End file.
